wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Painting the Future
~This is a collaborated story written by Norahchi and edited by her friend, Liv. It will become a series of chapters featuring Cloudjumper and Tide (a SeaWing/IceWing who belongs to Liv). Do not copy or steal, plz~ She couldn’t hear or breathe. There was no sound. None except for a faint ringing sound, and a desperate scream in the distance. The ringing entered her ears, vibrating into the blue dragonet’s skull as if it were right next to her. She looked around, nauseous, spotting a heap. She crept toward the motionless form before her, wings flared with caution. The dragonet slowly extended a talon and nudged the shoulder of the tattered, bloody creature. It didn’t move. Sinking to her knees, the blue dragon stared blindly at the dead dragon. It’s once pearly white scales were now agonizingly splattered with royal blue. Its eyes were dark, lifeless holes that stared up at her, seeing nothing. The dragonet’s sight blurred as tears pushed at the ends of her eyes and fell. They mixed with the blood on her claws, turning them a lighter shade. She reached out and took the dead Icewing’s talons, pressing them to her forehead as tears fell. I did this. It is my fault... My fault. My fault. It echoed over and over in her mind. Then, the dragonet realized that the ringing was still playing inside her head. And she couldn’t get it out.''' '''Prologue- Legendteller A single, giant full moon dominated the ashy, dark sky that night. It shined like a luminous pearl against the coal-black background, casting a silvery shade of glowing light onto the silent tundra, and beyond the icy beaches, where foamy waves rolled softly against cold white sand. But the light shone the brightest where Legendteller stood, gazing down at his egg that was slowly cracking open. An IceWing stood across from him. Her white scales were shiny with snow, her dark eyes daunting, and she was standing very still with her crystal wings shaking slightly. Her eyebrows were pulled together as if she were lost in deep thoughts. “Will you stop worrying?” Legend asked, exhaling his warm breath into the freezing air. His mate was nervous, and he didn’t need to read her thoughts to know it. “I’m not worrying.” Freeze said defensively, and she raised her head to meet his gaze frostily. “It’s alright to be nervous,” Legend assured her. “This is our first hatching.” He brushed at her wing with his own. "Yes," Freeze’s face softened a little and glanced up at the moon that beamed down on them. “Our first hatchling and we already have a moonborn dragonet.” Legend shifted uneasily. He knew how Freeze could be, sometimes: power-seeking, prideful, intense, forceful even. If their dragonet was what she hoped it would be- a telepath and a seer- then it wouldn’t turn out well. Legend didn't only read minds, but he could also see the future. He saw futures and visions where Freeze turned toward the path of evil and tried to turn him over as well, so he could use his powers to for her. When he refused, there were futures where she turned their dragonet- their innocent dragonet, who didn't know what was right and wrong- into a weapon. No IceWing ever had that much control over a seer or a telepath. She would be unstoppable. But there were other futures. They were fainter than the dark paths, but he could still see them with perfect clarity: Freeze and Legend wrestling with their baby in a house nestled in the woods. Safe. Happy. Not one thought of using their dragonet for power. That was the future Legend was fighting for. He knew it was possible, and he would make it happen. He would. Freeze wasn't bad. She had good in her- Legend just needed to bring it to the surface. A sudden crack shattered the silence. Legend froze, and Freeze drew in a breath. The egg wobbled and shook until a hand broke through. A snout appeared, followed by a pair of gray-blue eyes. Stretching silver talons, white-tipped and shining, pulled at the delicate walls. Soon, a bluish-white body climbed out, and a mane of icicle-like horns clinked like wind chimes against the egg shell. She was perfect. A small, cold bundle of periwinkle scales. Legend never thought he could bear a dragonet that beautiful. Freeze held out her arms. Legend saw there wasn’t one single thought that didn’t include the baby dragon. All her focus was centered on her new child, not a single dark thought. This is the real Freeze, Legend thought joyfully as he watched the dragonet climb into her mother's claws. Maybe the baby will bring out the better in her. In the next moment that followed, there was only happiness. The second after that, there was agony. There was no warning as a pounding headache climbed from Legend's neck to his head. He held his skull and squeezed his eyes shut. It set his mind on fire and he writhed in pain. “Legend?” The voice was sincere, but Legend paid no attention as he gritted his teeth, panic building in his chest. Suddenly, it all stopped. He opened his eyes. And saw everything. A periwinkle dragon with striking gray eyes sending a ball of ice into the scales of an all too familiar Icewing. Legendteller, kneeling over Freeze, tears rolling down his cheeks. Screaming and explosions. A pale green dragonet standing with her wings spread in a sea of blood. ' ' Legend blinked, blinked again, and his wide stare settled on the small form in Freeze’s arms. The dragonet’s thoughts were peaceful, but one day, although Legend couldn’t believe it… she would kill the IceWing that stood before him. The dragonet was destined to murder her mother. Freeze saw Legend's horrified expression and stepped toward him slowly. “Legend?” She asked again, hesitating. What’s wrong? Her mind echoed. Legend hardly listened. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts of how he could possibly prevent the death of his mate. Then, without another word or thought, Legendteller spread his wings and vaulted into the sky. He noticed that the moon, that had glowed so brightly a moment ago, was now engulfed in misty, thin clouds. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)